Change Bad to Good
by Altherae
Summary: Apa jadinya jika James Potter berubah menjadi baik?


Change Bad to Good

By : Amerin Hamada

Warning:

Typo, gaje, summary payah, eyd acak-acakan, OOC.

Disclaimer : Mrs.J.

If you don't like, don't read and close this tab.

.

.

.

"Enyahlah, Potter!"

"Tapi, Lily-kins—"

"Diam kau!"

"Kumohon, maukah kau—"

BUGGH!

Seketika tubuh James roboh akibat tinju yang dari Lily. Setelah meninju James, Lily berjalan meninggalkannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat berbahaya.

Apa yang terjadi? Inilah awal kisahnya...

*Flashback*

 _Keadaan Hogwarts di pagi natal sangat ramai, karena banyaknya murid-murid yang akan pulang untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarga mereka. Sebagian menetap di Hogwarts, karena ingin merayakan natal di kastil._

 _Contoh murid yang merayakan natal di kastil adalah Lily Evans. Gadis berusia 16 tahun ini adalah murid tingkat 7 di Hogwarts, Lily menetap di Hogwarts karena Ibunya menulis surat kepadanya. Isinya adalah dia harus tinggal di kastil. Karena, kakaknya, Petunia sakit cukup parah sehingga keluarganya terpaksa di karantina karena dikhawatirkan akan menular. Lily yang membaca surat itu sangat prihatin dengan kondisi kakaknya tersebut, dia hanya berharap Petunia bisa sehat sedia kala._

 _Lily sangat bersyukur karena Hogwarts adalah rumah keduanya, di sana dia punya banyak sahabat dan teman yang baik dan ramah padanya. Namun...tidak semuanya begitu._

 _Lily memiliki musuh yang berupa geng yang bernama 'The Marauders'. The Marauders berjumlah 4 orang yaitu : Sirius Black yang tampan namun pembuat onar, Peter Pettigrew yang pendek dan payah, Remus Lupin (Sebenarnya Lily berteman dengan Remus, namun Remus sulit di nasehati oleh Lily agar keluar dari anggota geng tersebut.)yang pintar dan pendiam, dan pemimpin geng mereka, James Potter yang tampan, arogan, pembuat onar, iseng, dan lain-lain sebagainya yang sangat Lily benci terhadap James._

 _James sudah meng-klaim Lily sejak tahun ke-dua mereka di Hogwarts. Semenjak saat itu, dia selalu menggoda Lily seperti : mengedipkan matanya pada Lily, selalu mendatanginya secara tiba-tiba entah darimana, memberinya bunga mawar saat di kelas, dan lebih parah lagi, setiap hari natal Lily selalu mendapat kado natal dari James beserta surat-surat dengan kata-kata sayang (Lily memberikan hadiah natal dari James ke anak-anak tetangga di sekitarnya dan surat-suratnya dibakar). Sekarang James mendaftar dirinya untuk tinggal di kastil hanya karena Lily juga ikut tinggal, hal itu membuat Lily tidak bernapas lega. Sialnya lagi kunjungan ke Hogsmeade tinggal 3 minggu lagi, pasti James berusaha mengajaknya kencan lagi, di setiap ajakan James pasti ada kehebohan di dalamnya, tahun kemarin James mengajak para anak-anak paduan suara Hogwarts untuk menyanyikan lagu romantis dan James memakai tuksedo putih dengan bunga mawar di tangannya sambil berlutut di depan Lily . Dan itu benar-benar memuakkan, sekarang ajakan aneh apa lagi yang akan Potter lakukan, pikir Lily._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang, Lily berada di perpustakaan untuk menenangkan dirinya, menurutnya membaca itu membuatnya rileks asal isi buku itu tidak terlalu serius. Lily membaca buku tentang cerita Cinderella . Namun, ketenangan itu hanya sebentar, datanglah James dengan senyumnya yang memuakkan bagi Lily ._

" _Hei, Lily-kins, sedang apa kau?" kata James duduk di samping Lily lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lily._

" _Tidakkah kau lihat apa yang aku lakukan," bentak Lily, "dan singkirkan tanganmu dariku, Potter!" lanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan James dari bahunya. Lily kembali melanjutkan membaca._

" _Whoa, judes amat," goda James sambil tersenyum, Lily hanya mendengus kesal matanya hanya tertuju pada bukunya._

" _Sedang apa kau di sini," kata Lily tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya "tak biasanya kau ke perpustakaan"_

" _Yah...aku bosan, karena ketiga sahabatku sedang bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing," ujar James dengan nada bosan "sedangkan aku yang sendirian memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemani Lily-kins ku yang cantik."_

 _Lily kembali mendengus mendengar pernyataan itu, dia benar-benar tersiksa saat James ada di sampingnya, yang perlu dilakukannya adalah diam dan membaca, siapa tahu James akan bosan. Tetapi, apa yang diharapkannya malah sebaliknya. James terus menggodanya._

 _"Buku apa yang kau baca Lil's?" tanya James "Serius amat bacanya." Lanjutnya sambil merebut buku itu dari Lily._

 _"POTTER!" teriak Lily "KEMBALIKAN!" berusaha merebut kembali buku tersebut._

 _"Tenang Lily," kata James sambil membaca buku itu "'Dan akhirnya Cinderella dan Pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya', ini benar-benar menceritakan kita berdua Lil's." Katanya dengan senyum lebar._

 _Lily benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang, dengan kekuatan penuh dia merebut buku itu dari James dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan._

 _"Hei,Evans!" teriak James "mau kemana kau?" lanjutnya sambil berjalan mengejar Lily. Ketika sudah mendekati Lily, James menanyakan sesuatu._

 _"Lily, tiga minggu lagi akan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade," kata James,"maukah kau kencan denganku?"_

 _"Tidak!" bentak Lily._

 _"Tapi, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak membawa gadis ke Hogsmeade-"_

 _"Tidak akan, kenapa tidak mengajak gadis yang lain?"_

 _"Tapi mereka tidak semenarik dirimu."_

 _"Enyahlah, Potter!"_

" _Tapi, Lily-kins—"_

" _Diam kau!"_

" _Kumohon, maukah kau—"_

 _BUGGH!_

 _Seketika tubuh James roboh akibat tinju yang dari Lily. Setelah meninju James, Lily berjalan meninggalkannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat berbahaya._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

James hanya pasrah menahan sakit di wajahnya, dia berdiri sambil memegang hidungnya yang sakit dan berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Di dalam dia bertemu dengan 3 sahabatnya yang berada di pojok ruangan, James segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hai, semuanya," sapa James masih memegang hidungnya "Bagaimana kencan kalian?"

Sirius, Remus, dan Peter hanya memandangnya, James merasa tidak enak.

"Kenapa kalian semua memandangku," kata James "memang ada apa denganku?"

"Kenapa hidungmu?" tanya Sirius "Apa kau habis menabrak sesuatu atau apa?"

"Err-yeah, aku tadi berlari saat menuju kesini tidak sengaja menabrak dinding, tapi aku tidak mimisan," tapi melihat ketiganya memandangnya 'Oh-ya?-kami-tidak-percaya-kau-menabrak-dinding' akhirnya dia menangis "Baik! Aku mengajak Lily pergi kencan, puas?" jeritnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju sofa dan berbaring menelungkup sambil menangis. Untunglah di ruang rekreasi hanya mereka berempat. Jika tidak James mungkin akan ditertawakan.

"Sudahlah, sobat, nanti dia akan datang kepadamu suatu saat," kata Sirius sambil menenangkan James.

"Benarkah," isak James "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Well_ , tadi kami bertiga tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Lily dengan Alice di taman," cerita Sirius.

" _Yeah_ , Lily membicarakanmu," nimbrung Remus.

James yang mendengar itu langsung tertarik, dia bangkit dan duduk siap mendengar ceritanya.

"Ceritakan padaku!" seru James.

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan Remus memulai ceritanya.

"Baiklah, ceritanya begini-"

 _Sirius, Remus, dan Peter berjalan di koridor kastil menuju taman,mereka bertiga mencari lahan kosong untuk duduk. Ketika duduk mereka menyadari, Lily berada di samping mereka. Dan mereka bersyukur Lily tidak melihat mereka, Lily duduk bersama temannya Alice asyik mengobrol. Tanpa sengaja pikiran mereka nyangkut ketika Lily menyebutkan 'James Potter' pada Alice, maka mereka bersembunyi untuk menguping percakapan Lily dan Alice._

 _"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu tentang James Potter?" tanya Alice._

 _"Entahlah, dia menyebalkan, arogan, dan berlagak sok," kata Lily "Tapi, tahun ini aku mulai jatuh hati padanya."_

 _"Apa! Akhirnya kau naksir juga!" seru Alice "Ini akan menjadi berita besar!"_

 _"Ssst!" Lily menutup mulut Alice "Ini rahasia, aku hanya dia ingin berubah."_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Yah,dia sudah mulai dewasa, aku hanya ingin dia menghilangkan sifat negatifnya itu." Kata Lily tersenyum "Jika dia berubah, aku akan mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade."_

 _Alice hanya menganga mendengar pengakuan Lily, dia hanya berpikir tidak mungkin sifat James Potter yang buruk itu akan hilang._

 _"Kau gila ya?" Kata Alice "Potter tidak akan berubah."_

 _"Mungkin saja, lihat saja nanti."_

 _Ketiga remaja lelaki yang bersembunyi di semak-semak hanya terkejut dengan percakapan itu, maka cepat-cepat mereka berlari menjauh agar tidak ketahuan Lily._

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya," kata Peter "Lily ingin kau berubah."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu itu," ujar James " kenapa dia tidak datang saja kepadaku dan mengatakan aku harus berubah."

"Itu maksudnya agar kau sadar betapa arogannya dirimu." Ujar Sirius.

"Lihatlah, kau mulai sadar, besok kau harus belajar caranya menjadi pemuda baik di mata orang." Kata Remus.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" ujar James dengan sedih "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi pemuda yang baik."

"Jangan khawatir, kami disini membantumu." Kata Peter menenangkan.

Semangat James perlahan mulai berkobar, dia siap untuk hari esok "Oke, besok kita akan melakukan O.P.S.J.P!"

"O.P.S.J.P?" tanya mereka bertiga dengan bingung.

"Operasi Perubahan Sifat James Potter!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **a\n : Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan Amerin. Ini adalah fic Lily x James pertamaku, aku dapet plot cerita ini dari mimpi (He...he...he ini adalah mimpi yang paling kuimpikan, moga aja mimpinya plot cerita Harmony...Aaamiin). Kayaknya, aku mesti ganti bio-nya nih! Yang tadinya pairingnya Harmony jadinya Harmony dan Jily. Fanfic Turn Up the Music kurang tahu kapan dilanjutnya, soalnya Amerin lagi nyari inspirasi. So..silakan tulis reviewnya ya! See you next time!**


End file.
